Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Adjacent components in a gas turbine engine are often separated by a small gap. The small gap allows for variations in manufacturing tolerance of the adjacent components and for expansion/contraction of the adjacent components that occurs during operation of the gas turbine engine. Expansion and contraction of the adjacent components is typically caused by the selection of different materials for each component and by different temperatures experienced by each component.
The small gaps between adjacent components may be sealed to prevent the leakage of air through the gaps during operation of the turbine engine. Seals used to block the leakage of air through the small gaps are sometimes designed to account for changes in the dimension of the gap to be closed. Rope seals are a type of seal sometimes considered for blocking gaps between adjacent components. In some situations however, rope seals may not provide enough compliance and/or resilience to account for the amount of change in the dimension of the gap to be closed.